Fight?
by LostHiddenShadow
Summary: The boys of the Argo II and Nico are having a 'Guys Night In' at Percy's house when they seem to come with an argument...


It was all because of a piece of pizza. Percy, Jason, Frank, Leo, and Nico decided (Nico was dragged along) to have a Guy's Night at Percy's house. Sally and Paul were out for the night. They were currently playing Super Smash Brothers on Leo's newest invention. It was and Xbox mixed with a Play Station 3 mixed with a Wii. It was also monster proof, had every game ever made, and can go up to 12 players. Percy was The Pokemon trainer (mainly Squirtle), Jason was Lucas (changing the color of his shirt to purple), Frank was Kirby (usually taking part of Leo's power), Leo was Samus (even if she was a girl), and Nico chose Pit (changing the colors to look like he was an Angel of the dark). They only had one life stock left.

They were also eating pizza (besides Nico, he wasn't that hungry). They probably ate 3 pieces each while playing the game but were too distracted to notice that there was only one piece of pizza left. They reached for it, not taking their eyes off of the game. They all tried grabbing for it at the same time but let go immediately. They looked down at the box. Then up at each other. The box. Each other. And repeat 3 more times. They glared at each other, tension quickly filling the room as Nico watched in amusement.

"I CALL DIBS!" They all declared in unison. "NOOOO! I CALL DIBS!" They said again. This seemed to go on for two minutes before they decided to play a series of games for whoever wins, get's the last piece.

"Rock! Paper! Scissors!" They all picked paper. The second time they all picked rock. Then Paper. Paper. Scissors. Rock. Paper. Rock. Scissor. On the tenth round, while everyone else did paper, Leo made a hand gun.

"Hey! No guns!" Frank scolded him. Leo smiled mischievously.

"It's not a gun! It's a flamethrower" To prove his point, he shot flames out of his pointer finger at the others. Frank quickly backed away while Percy's and Jason's hands got burned.

"You wanna play that way, huh?" Per said slyly, also making a handgun and squirted water at Leo and Jason, extinguishing Leo's flames. Jason rolled his eyes but also made a handgun and shot small bolts of electricity at Percy and Leo, shocking them lightly. Franks backed out because he couldn't shoot powers out of his fingers.

Next was arm wrestling. The winner of the first round moves on to the next. Leo and Percy went first. Percy seemed to be winning at first but then Leo set his hand ablaze, burning Percy's hand and causing him to let go rather quickly. After Percy, Leo went against Jason and also won, using the same method as before. He was about to grab the piece of pizza when Frank stepped in front of him, blocking him from the pizza.

"Re-match. No powers" Jason said while pulling Leo back. Leo sat back down with Percy, grabbing his hand.

"I could still beat you guys WITHOUT my powers. Nobody can beat Bad Boy Supreme!" Leo said confidently. When the round started, Leo lost in 3 seconds flat. He was also out now, leaving Percy and Jason to the battle to the death.

The fight to the death was actually having a very long Thumb war (without powers).

"Iiiiiinnnn this corrnerr, Son of the Sea God, Defeater of Kronos, also known as Seaweed Brain, PERCY- or should I say PERSASSY-JACKSOONNNN!" Leo announced as if they were at an MMA fight. Percy stretched his arms over his head, showing off his abs, then started doing a weird robot dance mixed with the cupid shuffle (?). Nico was also taking a video of the 'fight' (he has been the whole time). Percy smiled goofily at the monster proof phone.

"Aaaaannnd iiiiinnnn THIS corner, Son of the Boss of Olympus, Defeater of Krios, known as Blonde Superman or Sparky, JAASON GRAACE!" Leo yelled once again. Jason was stretching his fingers and arms out, then running in place. Hey gave a small wave to the phone. Soon enough, they got in their positions and waited for the signal to start the 'fight'.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN -*sigh*-NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN -*sigh*- NNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD..." Leo took a few seconds to regain his breath. "GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, right in Frank's ear. Frank glared at him but he paid no attention because it was on Percy and Jason. Percy's tongue was sticking out as he tried to pin down Jason's thumb. Jason had a frown on his face as he tried pinning down Percy's thumb. They were both equal speed with each other, unable to pin the other down. This went on for about 10 minutes before it got boring.

"Ugh.. I give up!" Jason declared. Percy brightened and jumped to his feet.

"YESSS! I WIIIIINNNNN! THE PIZZA IS MI-" He stopped when he looked at the box. It was now empty. He quickly turned back towards the guys, his hair smacking him in the eyes. He ignored the small pain in his eyes and looked closely at everyone. Frank squirmed under his intense gaze. Leo burst out laughing. Jason met his gaze confidently. None of them looked guilty to have eaten the piece of pizza. HIS piece of pizza that HE rightfully won! He then turned towards Nico and saw it. His beautiful prize was hanging from Nico's mouth as he froze like a deer caught in headlights. He slowly took the half eaten piece of pizza out of his mouth and looked up at Percy like a little kid would when he knew he was in trouble. Jason, Leo, and Frank snickered in the back while Percy stared at him in shock.

"Umm... Were you going to eat this?" Nico asked innocently.

* * *

**Small short story I made to lighten the mood about everything... Not my best but it was fun to make. Hope you all liked it!**


End file.
